


'Tis Better To Have Loved

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Она следовала за своим сердцем, а он обычно следовал за своей головой. Но почему? Она была права - все в любом случае идет к чертям, и в этой ситуации была определенная неизбежность, а Ремус Люпин знал все о неизбежности.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	'Tis Better To Have Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis Better To Have Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341788) by [notoriously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriously/pseuds/notoriously). 



> Работа была переведена в июле 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

— А теперь настало время обсудить это?

Ремус поднял руку к лицу, вытирая слезы. На мгновение он перестал дышать, услышав голос девушки позади себя.

— Дора...

— Пожалуйста, не называй меня так сейчас, Ремус.

Он встал и обернулся, чтобы увидеть Тонкс. Последнее время ее волосы остаются поникшими и тускло-коричневыми. Он видел их более яркими, чем когда либо, год назад или около того. 

Все запуталось. Их личные и профессиональные жизни смешалась. Они встретились во время возрождения Ордена и сразу же подружились, а затем их дружба быстро превратилась в нечто большее. Ведь дружбы оказалось недостаточно. Это были тайные отношения, которые они даже не называли отношениями, потому что Ремус не хотел обременять Тонкс. Некоторое время она не возражала против этого. Но потом все изменилось, когда она сказала, что любит его — она была влюблена в него, и он запаниковал. А потом Сириус умер – Сириус, которого Ремус действительно любил как друга, и до сих пор любит. Тонкс сожалела, что не могла поддержать его – Ремус избегал ее и, в конце концов, она не знала его так долго, как Сириус. Она стояла и смотрела, как он вызвался жить среди оборотней, куда она не могла пойти за ним. Это сломало ее сердце, и его тоже. 

Следующие несколько месяцев Ремус был шпионом, периодически появляясь, чтобы отчитаться и восстановить свои запасы. Каждый раз, когда он возвращался, она была там с одним или двумя членами Ордена. Каждый раз она хотела злится, а он хотел отдалиться. И при других так оно и было. Но, прежде чем ему нужно было уходить обратно к оборотням, они обязательно встречались. И, не смотря ни на что, он снова спали вместе. Это не было похоже на секс, который у них был, когда они были в не-отношениях. Это было отчаянно и интенсивно – они хотели чувствовать как можно больше, как можно быстрее, потому что знали, что мир вокруг них может обрушиться в любой момент.

Каждый раз, когда они расставались, они чувствовали себя так, будто бы мир действительно обрушился.

Встреч становилось все меньше и меньше, и к тому времени, как произошла битва в Хогвартсе, Ремус и Тонкс не видела друг друга почти два месяца. Сама битва был размытой – Сивый был там, Билла серьезно ранили и...

Дамблдор был мертв.

В результате будто бы прошел ураган. Она неясно помнила разговор с Гарри, но ничего конкретного – единственное, что она отчетливо помнила, так это слова Флер Молли. Они были резкими и непреклонными по отношении ее любви к Биллу. И это что-то зажгло внутри Тонкс. Она посмотрела на Ремуса, стоящего рядом с ней и, можно сказать, разразилась о своей любви. Он начал отнекиваться, но ее поддержали все в комнате. Молли и Артур пришли ей на выручку, но Ремус не воспринял и их слов. В конце концов, Дамблдор умер. Даже после слов МакГонагалл разговор не возымел результата. Через несколько минут все ушли, оставив Молли и Артура с их сыном. Ремус помчался куда-то, а Тонкс почти пошла за ним. В последний момент она решила, что не будет этого делать. Вместо этого она собралась пройтись по замку. Никто и не думал останавливать ее – в конце концов, жизнь в Хогвартсе скоро изменится. Да и что вообще значит один аврор, бродящий по коридорам?

Как только она скрылась из виду, слезы начали течь по щекам. Подумав о том, почему она плачет, ей стало хуже – ей было очень грустно из-за Дамблдора, всем грустно. Но больше всего она была расстроена разговором с Ремусом. Она знала, что он будет раздавлен смертью Дамблдора, но чтобы так отталкивать ее? Ей было больно. Она была зла, расстроена и напугана.

После того, как показалось, что она ходит всего несколько минут, прошел уже час, и Тонкс очутилась перед гостиной Гриффиндора. Она полагала, что Ремус будет здесь, и это действительно так оказалось. Она заметила, что он сидит на лестнице, ведущей к гостиной, и некоторое время просто стояла, наблюдая за Ремусом. Он молчал, и было видно, что он пролил больше слез, покинув больничное крыло. Но Тонкс знала, что не может оставить без комментария ее предыдущую речь. Она позвала его и оказалась перед ним, со слезами на глазах. Она никогда не просила его не называть ее Дорой – она считала это единственным сокращением от имени, которое она могла терпеть, и даже тогда он был одним из двух человек, который мог так называть ее. Поэтому даже он знал, как она, должно быть, чувствовала себя, когда сказала ему не звать ее так.

— Я... Тонкс, я... — Ремус не мог подобрать слов, и Тонкс сжала кулаки. Слезы начали течь по ее лицу, и она чувствовала, как ее волосы начали менять цвет. Но это был не розовый, а темно-синий. Волосы окрашивались им от корней, словно пролитые чернила.

— Не... Не зови меня так тоже, — она подняла руки, чтобы обнять себя. На секунду руки Ремуса поднялись в отчаянии, прежде чем он снова опустил их.

— Тогда как мне называть тебя?

— Никак! Я... Я хочу чтобы ты ответил мне, — ее голос осел, когда она пыталась сдерживать слезы, — Я... Я хочу чтобы ты выслушал меня. 

— Я слушаю. Я всегда слушаю, — ответил Ремус, делая шаг к ней. Тонкс подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— Тогда почему тебе все равно на то, что я чувствую к тебе?!

— Мне не все равно! — он сделал еще один шаг, и теперь между ними было меньше фута, — Но я... 

— У тебя всегда есть "но", Ремус...

— Дора, пожалуйста! Я... Я говорил тебе, что нам не безопасно быть вместе. Это было бы эгоистично с моей стороны...

— Не слушать женщину, которая любит тебя?! Женщину, которая... которая думала, что ты тоже любишь ее?! — Тонкс отскочила назад, и Ремус осторожно, но быстро схватил ее за плечи.

— Дора, я люблю тебя...

— Тогда будь со мной! 

— Я не могу! 

Тонкс скинула его руки со своих плеч, отступила назад и снова обняла себя.

— Почему нет?! И я не хочу слышать о том, что ты слишком стар и слишком опасен, потому что это я уже слышала! — волосы Тонкс были несчастно-синими, что не соответствовало тому, что она злилась. Но все таки это отражало то, как она чувствовала себя – очень и очень грустно.

— Ты знаешь, почему нет. То, что ты слышала, является реальными причинами, Дора! — Ремус поднес руку ко лбу.

— Нет, Ремус! Я не верю в это! Я всегда любила тебя таким, какой ты есть! Ведь я всегда знала, кем ты являешься! Так что мне нужна настоящая причина! Пожалуйста, разве я не заслуживаю этого?! Я думала, что видя, как все идет к чертям, мы могли бы сделать хоть что-то хорошее, Ремус. Ты и я! Но если нет, то скажи мне реальную причину, пожалуйста! Я что-то сделала не так? Я обременяю тебя? Разве ты не...  


И затем она снова посмотрела в его глаза и как-будто осмыслила что-то. Она выглядела нездорово, отшатнувшись назад.

— Дора, не... Ты в порядке? — спросил Ремус, и Тонкс немного рассмеялась.

— Это должно быть я.

Слова тихо выскочили изо рта Тонкс, и выражение лица Ремуса отразило замешательство, которое он почувствовал.

— Что ты? — спросил он.

— Я... Это слишком, не так ли? Все... все было нормально, когда мы просто встречались, — она снова рассмеялась, и, несомненно, Ремус выглядел немного обезумевшим, — Но потом я по глупости сказала, что люблю тебя. И это слишком, и ты пытаешься сказать мне это, но ты слишком хороший, чтобы сделать это.

Ремус хотел закричать, что она не права, что это неправда, что он любит ее больше, чем может сказать. Но он был слишком шокирован ее выводом, чтобы сказать что-нибудь. 

— Я... Все в порядке. Правда, — она снова рассмеялась, и на этот раз из-за того, что считала себя глупой, — Все нормально. Мы можем остановится. Все хорошо, правда... Мне было весело. Думаю, тебе тоже. Так что мы можем просто, — она подняла руку, нарисовав воображаемую точку в воздухе, — полностью остановится.

Ремус не мог полностью понять то, что сказала Тонкс, и она приняла это ошеломленное молчание за то, будто она правильно догадалась, что происходит. Слезы снова начали течь по ее лицу, когда она кивнула, сначала медленно, а потом быстро. На самом деле, она действительно надеялась, что ошиблась. Прежде чем Ремус смог сказать что-нибудь, она развернулась на каблуках и убежала. Он моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем понял, что только что произошло.

— Нет, Дора, подожди! — он наконец-то смог двигаться, но Хогвартс не был местом, в котором можно быстро найти человека. Даже не смотря на то, что она убежала всего несколько секунд назад, было три пути, по которым она могла пойти, но он не мог услышать ее шагов. Он пошел по одному пути, но смотря вперед, увидел пустой коридор с шестью дверьми. 

Сейчас они оба снова были одиноки.

Ремус прислонился к стене позади него и нетвердо вздохнул, поднеся руку к лицу. Все, что он хотел сделать, так это защитить Дору от вреда, но, делая это, он причинял ей боль.

В их взаимоотношениях его главная забота заключалась в том, чтобы он не подвергал ее опасности. И, в конечном счете, это всегда превосходило ее чувства. Это звучало ужасно, но для Ремуса грустная и живая Дора была лучше, чем счастливая и мертвая Дора.

Теперь, когда он снова подумал об этом, это также звучало ужасно. 

Для Ремуса безопасность людей, которых он любил, было самым важным. То, что он оборотень, сделало все сложнее – ему нужно было любить и быть любимым, но его состояние забирало энергию любви и заменяло ее сырой жаждой убийства. Это напугало его больше всего, и он знал, что это всегда будет пугать его. Кроме того, ему всегда придется жить с этим. Это было его бремя.

Он никогда не думал, как другие люди видели его приоритеты.

Очевидно, Дора не воспринимала все так же – она сказала, что все в любом случае идет к чертям, и это заставило его задуматься. Она следовала за своим сердцем, а он обычно следовал за своей головой. Но почему? Она была права - все в любом случае идет к чертям, и в этой ситуации была определенная неизбежность, а Ремус Люпин знал все о неизбежности.

В его голове звучал громкий голос, говорящий _нет, он даже не мог думать об этом._ Он никогда не должен был знакомиться с ней, говорить с ней, целовать ее, не говоря уже о большем. Он должен был стать для нее чужим как можно скорее. Этот голос также говорил, что он должен быть один вечно. Что он должен изолировать себя, работать один до тех пор, пока его навыки станут не нужны, а затем уйти куда-нибудь, чтобы умереть от чужой руки или своей собственной – смотря что будет удобней.

Этот голос был подавлен другим, который говорил, что для тех, кто любит его, это будет участь хуже, чем смерть. Это будет хуже, чем все, что он может причинить им, будучи связанным с ними.

И, насколько он знал, это то, о чем думала Дора.

На этот раз он должен был следовать за своим сердцем, а не головой.

Он думал несколько минут, где бы она могла быть, и в это время он ходил вокруг, надеясь, что случайно встретит ее. Хотя он не встретил ее, у него появилась идея – возможно, она находилась в своей старой гостиной. Сейчас ученики были отправлены обратно в постель, и им было сказано, чтобы они оставались в своих спальнях. Так что было разумно думать, что она, возможно, попыталась попасть туда. Итак, он прошел вниз мимо кухни, к затемненному входу в подвал. Это был долгий день, и он устал, но вроде как смутно помнил, как попасть в комнату. Что-то в его голове подсказывало ему постучать в ритме Хаффлпафф, так что он начал стучать.

_Один..._

_Два, три..._

Он ждал, когда дверь откроется, но вместо этого его облило уксусом. Ремус тут же вздрогнул и отступил назад, прижимая руки к лицу и тяжело вздыхая. Он развернулся, держа руки перед глазами. Затем Люпин услышал, как знакомый голос пробормотал что-то, и уксус, казалось, начал исчезать с его одежды и кожи. Его руки медленно отстранились от лица и он моргнул, обнаружив перед собой мягкий и робкий взгляд Тонкс.

— Нужно стучать в ритме Хельги Хаффлпафф. Глупая ошибка первогодок, Ремус, — ее голос был низким, когда она уперлась руками о бочку позади нее, взбираясь на нее. Ремус выглядел таким же растерянным, как и она.

— Да, точно... — отметил он, приближаясь к ней. Бочка была высокая, и на данный момент Тонкс была почти на уровне его глаз. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как она немного отшатнулась, будто готовясь для чего-то. Это было правдой - она готовилась сказать ему, что была права. Несколько секунд между ними висела тишина.

— Мы можем побыстрее закончить? Я хочу вернуться домой, — пробормотала Тонкс, — Этот день был просто ужасен. 

Глаза Ремуса расширились – его торопили, но ему нужно было все выяснить. Он знал, что она думает, и также он знал то, к чему хочет прийти. Он все обдумал в своей голове, красноречиво и сердечно, но вместо этого из его горла прозвучали три рассеянных слова:

— Выходи за меня.

Если бы Тонкс сейчас не сидела, она бы упала. На секунду ее глаза расширились и засверкали. Но потом Ремус увидел, как она поникла – это была та же серия эмоций, которую он почувствовал, когда она впервые сказала ему, что влюблена в него.

— Ремус, ты... Я знаю, что происходит. Ты не обязан делать вид, что... 

— Нет! Нет, нет, Дора, пожалуйста, — он поднял руки, стоя перед бочкой, на которой она сидела, — Ты ошибаешься. Я люблю тебя... — на секунду Ремус остановился, и его глаза расширились – это был первый раз, когда он сказал это, но это показалось таким правильным, так что он улыбнулся и повторил это снова, — Я люблю тебя, но ты ошибаешься. Ты так сильно ошибаешься. Думаю, ты еще никогда так не ошибалась, — глаза Тонкс расширились, и она немного откинулась к каменной стене позади нее.

— Что... Ты что, пришел поговорить о том, как я глупа и не права? Если это так, я не... — Ремус прервал ее, покачав головой. 

— Нет, нет! Я... Черт, знаю, у меня ужасно это получается, — он нервно провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь не жестикулировать руками. Люпин глубоко вздохнул и уставился глазами в пол, пытаясь возвратить свое самообладание. Затем он посмотрел на Тонкс, в его взгляде читались искренность и спокойствие, — Дора, я... Когда ты сказала, что любишь меня, то да, это было слишком. Но только потому, что я тоже люблю тебя, и... И я тупо и по-настоящему верил, что... Что я защищал тебя от вреда, отдаляя себя от тебя. И я говорил тебе, что... Все, что я говорил тебе, было правдой. Все это... то, во что я верю. То, во что я не могу перестать верить... — Ремус затих, и Тонкс тут же поглядела на него понимающе. Она захотела слезть с бочки и взять Ремуса за руку, но это оказалось ненужным. Он сам шагнул к ней, положив руки на ее колени. Его большие пальцы на мгновение потерлись о разорванную джинсовую ткань, в то время как он снова собрался с мыслями, — Но сегодня я услышал то, во что ты веришь. И ты ясно дала понять, что... что то, что я делаю, пытаясь не ранить тебя, так это причиняю тебе боль, — Ремус посмотрел прямо на Тонкс, и она глубоко вздохнула. Она не была согласна – Ремус не причинял ей боль специально. Тонкс ничего не сказала, но все было так, будто бы он мог читать ее мысли, — Все в порядке, — заметил он, слегка сжимая ее ноги, — Ты можешь согласиться.  


— Я... Ты не хотела, Ремус. Это то, что всякие мудаки постоянно говорили тебе на протяжении всей твоей жизни, — сокрушалась Тонкс, а Ремус рассмеялся, склонив голову в сторону.

— Да, думаю, это так, но... Я больше забочусь о том, что говоришь ты, чем о том, что... — он остановился, и Тонкс улыбнулась. 

— Да ладно, Ремус. Ты можешь сказать "мудаки". Ты уже большой мальчик, — отметила она. Ремус улыбнулся и снова тряхнул головой. 

— Чем о том, что говорят всякие мудаки. И я больше не хочу причинять тебе боль, Дора, — Ремус отвел взгляд от Тонкс, но как только снова взглянул на нее, то увидел, что ее глаза полны слез. Он с трудом сглотнул и слезы начали наворачиваться на его глаза.

— Ремус... — начала Тонкс, хотя голос ее был слабым и тихим.

— Я не богат. Я не молод и не в хорошей форме, — Тонкс прервала Ремуса, покрутив головой. 

— По-моему, ты довольно хорош, — она всхлипнула, но при этом ухмыльнулась, и Ремус покачал головой. 

— Ох, ты невыносима, Дора... Но правда, я много чего не могу дать тебе. Однако я обещаю тебе, что мое беспокойство по поводу моего состояния останется. Я обещаю, что буду заботиться о твоей безопасности каждый день... — голос Ремуса становился все тише и тише, но Тонкс положила свои руки поверх его. 

— Все хорошо, Ремус, мы со всем справимся, — прошептала она. Он быстро кивнул, подняв руки, чтобы накрыть ее руки своими. 

— Я не могу много обещать тебе, но... Я обещаю тебе себя и обещаю, что я буду стараться изо все сил. Ты заслуживаешь намного больше, чем это, но...

На этот раз Ремус был прерван тем, что Тонкс вытащила свои руки из под его, чтобы обнять его. Их губы находились на против друг друга. Ее волосы обрели розовый оттенок, когда они поцеловались. Ее ноги обвили его талию, подталкивая к ней. Тонкс запустила свои руки в его волосы, а он опустил руки на ее талию, в то время как она уткнулась ему в шею. Она обнимала его так сильно, как только могла.

— Ремус... В первую очередь я заслуживаю тебя, а уж потом и все остальное, — тихо пробормотала она ему в шею, — И я никогда не лгу, — Ремус ухмыльнулся, слегка закатив глаза, и он почувствовал ее собственную улыбку на своей коже.

— Это, Дора, само по себе ложь, — ответил Ремус, и Тонкс откинулась назад с улыбкой на лице и возвращенными розовыми волосами. 

— Верно, — заметила она, держась руками за край мантии Люпина, — Но первая часть была правдой. Ты действительно стоишь большего, чем ты думаешь. Правда, — Ремус улыбнулся, хотя на его лице все еще отражалось беспокойство. Но, похоже, его это не заботило, ведь это не уменьшало его искренность.

— Спасибо, — он выглядел смущенным, и Тонкс хихикнула. Затем она легонько выдохнула, немного опуская брови. 

— Ты серьезно говорил о помолвке? — спросила она, и глаза Ремуса немного расширились.

— Я... Ну, это зависит от того, хочешь ли ты... — Ремус начала снова запинаться – это что, Тонкс делала его таким красноречивым? Тонкс покачала головой и щелкнула языком.

— Эх, говори отсюда, — она протянула руку, кладя ее на его грудь, — Не важно, что думаю я. Был ли ты, Ремус Джонни-Бой Люпин, серьезен насчет помолвки? — Ремус обнаружил, что держит ее по бокам за пальто, и он засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Это не мое имя, — возразил он, и она снова щелкнула языком и вздохнула.

— Я знаю, но что-то же должно оживить твое второе имя. И это означает, что можно много ожидать от кого-то с похожим именем на мое, — Тонкс размахивала ногами по обе стороны от Ремус, и на его лице застыла улыбка.

— Да, я был серьезен. Я подумал, что мы ходили вокруг да около наших отношений около... Мерлин, вот уже около года. И теперь, когда Дамблдор умер... — Тонкс заметила огромную грусть в его голосе и нежно коснулась его.

— Он был бы счастливее, чем кто либо, узнав, что в мире есть еще чуть больше любви, — она повторила слова профессора МакГонагалл, что заставило его легонько улыбаться, — Всегда знала, что старая добрая МакГонагалл умнее любого из нас. 

— Да, она действительно мудрейшая женщина из всех, кого я знаю, — Ремус кивнул, взглянув вниз с маленькой далекой улыбкой. Он все еще выглядел расстроенным, поэтому Тонкс сжала его руку.

— Да, кстати.

Ремус взглянул на нее, поднимая брови.

— Я выйду за тебя. Думаю, это будет весело, — улыбка Тонкс была широкой, и выражения лица Ремуса изменилось. Он позволил охватить себя чувствам возбуждения и радости, которые пришли вместе с принятым предложением. Он ничего не говорил, а просто улыбался, — И я люблю тебя. Думаю, это тоже важно.

Ее саркастичное растягивание слов изменилось на улыбку, ее волосы прелеливались всеми оттенками розового. Ремус не знал, что сказать, и, честно говоря, он беспокоился, что, если он раскроет рот, то может испортить момент. Так что он, ничего не сказав, поднял ее с бочки и заключил в объятия. Она вскрикнула, возможно, разбудив нескольких спящих Хаффлпаффов. Но ей было все равно – пусть все слышат, пусть все слышат звуки радости, когда в течение следующих дней, недель и месяцев они, возможно, будут испытывать только печаль.

Тонкс снова уткнулась лицом в шею Ремуса, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опустить ее на пол. Она стояла на цыпочках, обнимая и прижимаясь к нему. Прежде чем отстраниться, она поцеловала его. Тонкс нежно сжала ладони Люпина. Это привлекло его внимание и он взглянул на ее руку, опуская брови.

— Извини, у меня нет кольца для тебя, — промямлил он тихим голосом, но Тонкс покачала головой. 

— Ремус, мне не нужно кольцо.

— Но ты заслуживаешь его.

— Ты продолжаешь говорить о том, что я заслуживаю и, честно, во-первых, я думаю, что ты слишком уважаешь меня, — Тонкс сильнее сжала ладонь Ремуса, — И во-вторых, быть может, я и заслуживаю кольцо, но мне оно не нужно.

— Знаешь, у меня есть кое-какие мысли, — высказался Ремус, — Мой отец дал мне обручальное кольцо моей матери, когда она умерла. Прежде чем я встретил тебя, я волновался, что никогда не смогу дать его никому, — Тонкс улыбнулась и потерла пальцы рук Ремуса большим пальцем – она чувствовала маленькие шрамы, но не обращала внимания, будто их там вовсе и не было.

— Поверь мне, я не думаю, что мои родители когда-нибудь думали, что я выйду замуж. И если я сделаю это, то это уже будет из рядя вон выходящее, выйдя я за человека или нет, — быстро подмигнула она. Она поняла слова Ремуса – она знала, что у было немного романтических отношений, но все это было не серьезно. Он легонько улыбнулся – для него было важно, чтобы Тонкс принимала его историю искренне и тепло, как и он принимал ее. И они действительно знали почти все друг о друге, но слова Тонкс напомнили ему об одной огромной дыре в их отношениях.

— Я еще никогда встречал твоих родителей, — сказал он, — Но это нужно, так? Будут ли они расстроены из-за того, что я не попросил их разрешения? — Тонкс рассмеялась. 

— Если честно, я думаю, они были бы более шокированы, если бы я вышла за кого-то, кто попросил их разрешения. Да и вообще, это не их дело, за кого я выхожу замуж. А только мое. И я, — она снова потянулась на цыпочках, — Выбираю, — она схватилась за одежду Ремуса, чтобы подтянуться еще немного, — Тебя, — Тонкс поцеловала кончик его носа, и Ремус не мог не рассмеяться.  


— И я тебя, Дора, — ответил он, глядя на нее и поднимая руку, чтобы заправить прядь ее волос за ухо. Она слегка выдохнула, широко улыбаясь, — Извини, что так надолго задержал тебя от возвращения в квартиру, — добавил Ремус, и Тонкс полностью опустилась на ступни на пол, рассеянно разглаживая свою мантию, а затем наклонила голову в сторону.

— О, все в порядке, — задумалась она, — Но сейчас уже очень поздно. И я не думаю, что смогу вернуться домой одна, мистер Люпин, — понадобилось мгновение, но озорной взгляд Тонкс и то, как ее рука лежала на его груди, дало Ремусу все понять.

— Что ж, — он огляделся, — Потому как я здесь один, то... Полагаю, я должен проводить вас домой, мисс Тонкс, — она хихикнула и отстранилась, в то время как он протянул руку, которую она схватила и крепко держала. Она знала, что следующие несколько дней трудными, и на утро Дамблдор будет все еще мертв, и мир все равно будет разваливаться на части. Но может быть, просто может быть, этой ночью у них появятся несколько хороших воспоминаний, которые помогут им в трудные времена.

— Да, пожалуйста, — отметила она, глядя с любовью на человека – ее жениха – рядом с ней.

— Пойдем, Будущая-Миссис-Люпин.


End file.
